Merry Christmas Baby
by Zeppleingirl08
Summary: Hyde has a special Christmas Present for Jackie after the Christmas Eve Dance...


**Merry Christmas Baby**

Jackie and Hyde were snuggled up on his dingy old cot on Christmas Eve. Jackie had just given Hyde a special little cheer for going to the Christmas Eve Dance with her. Jackie had her head on Hyde's chest and he was stroking her back delicately. She sighed in contentment and moved her head to look at him with a huge smile on her face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Merry Christmas Steven." She kissed his lips lightly.

He smiled at her. "Merry Christmas Jackie."

"Thank you so much for coming with me tonight. I know you didn't want to."

"Whatever."

"No seriously Steven…I really didn't think you would come with me. But you did. And you even danced with me!"

He laughed.

"Its just…that ever since we got back together…I've been kinda scared."

"Scared? Why would you be scared?"

"I don't know…that you would get mad at me again like you did before about the whole Michael thing and leave again to find some other whore."

"Jackie I won't do that to you again. I told you that."

"I know Steven…but I still get scared."

"Well I'm sorry."

"It just means a lot that you would come with me tonight because it shows me that you do really care about me."

"Yeah I do…you know…uh…well you know."

She smiled at him sadly wishing he could say it.

"I just can't…ya know…I…"

"It's ok Steven…"

She sat up slowly looking around his small dingy little room.

"I uh…I should get back to Donna's. Bob usually likes to watch Christmas movies on Christmas Eve before we go to bed."

"Oh…uh…ok. Do you uh…you want me to walk you?"

"No…I'll be fine."

Jackie got up and started gathering her things. Hyde stood up by her and took her hand smiling at her and she smiled back sadly.

"Merry Christmas Jacks." He kissed her lips and she pulled away before he could kiss her again making him frown.

"Yeah…Merry Christmas Steven. See you tomorrow."

Jackie walked out of his room without looking back leaving a sad Hyde in his room. He sat down on the edge of his bed trying to think of what to do to show Jackie he loved her so that he wouldn't have to actually say it. He had bought her a necklace for Christmas. It wasn't much but he thought she would like it. After all she did love shiny presents. He got up and went to the basement and went through some random Christmas records Foreman had lying around. He picked up a random Christmas record and dragged the record player upstairs to the kitchen and plugged it in dragging out a little onto the porch. He got some Poster Board and some markers and started to write what he couldn't actually say to Jackie. When he was done he called her at Donna's house.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jacks its me."

"Steven? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah…I just…can you look outside for a minute. Maybe open the door or window or something."

"What? Why?"

"Please Jacks."

He heard the click of her hanging up and turned on the record player. "Merry Christmas, Darling" by The Carpenters rang out through the Foreman's driveway quite loudly. Jackie stared at him for a moment and then walked outside pulling her jacket over her.

"Steven what are you doing?"

"Just watch ok?"

She stared at him unsure of what to do. The Foreman's, Eric, Laurie, Bob and Donna all gathered outside to see what was going on after hearing the music. Jackie looked at them all and noticed Hyde's nervous expression.

"Steven…"

"No its ok. Just watch."

Hyde picked up the poster board and held it up in front of him letting her read them slowly. They said…

**_Merry Christmas Jackie. I know that I can be a jerk sometimes._**

She looked at him fidgeting a bit unsure of where this was going.

**_But there are something's I think that you should know that I can't actually say._**

She looked at him curiously but he just put the next card up.

_**Do you remember our first date? Back on Veteran's Day?** _

She just nodded slowly waiting for the next poster.

**_I did feel something in that kiss. I felt everything._**

Her heart skipped a beat and she looked up at him shocked and surprised.

**_I have liked you since then. I hated myself for letting you go back to Kelso._**

She laughed sadly at that.

_**And when we first got together last summer…I was so happy.** _

She smiled at him remembering how happy she had been to that they finally were together.

**_I was so scared that when Kelso came back you would ditch me again._**

She saw the hurt in his eyes and looked away fast afraid of tears coming in her eyes.

**_But then you said you wanted to be with me. It made me so happy._**

She smiled up at him remembering how excited she had been when they became official.

**_Last year was the best year of my life…and then there was the "Get off my Boyfriend" part of our relationship._**

Her heart sank remembering how hurt he had been and how mad she had been at her self.

_**I felt like I was dying Jackie…I thought you wanted him.** _

Tears formed in her eyes and she shook her head sadly before he presented her with the next poster.

**_And then you said you loved me…_**

She smiled.

**_That was the happiest moment of my life Jackie. No one ever told me they loved me._**

She knew how sad and lonely his life had been and it made her sad. But she had the same childhood he had. Lonely and parentless.

_**That night…after the dance…well…let's just say it was the best night of my life.**_

She laughed and looked around nervously at everyone gathered. They just laughed slightly at her.

**_Everything seemed perfect…until…Kelso again. I was stupid Jackie._**

The happy feeling she had been feeling was slipping away at the memory of what had happened with him and the nurse.

**_I am so sorry Jackie. So, so sorry baby._**

The tears spilled out of her eyes slowly down her cheeks and she held her coat tighter around herself.

**_The day I had to tell you…it killed me. I knew I let you down. You. The only girl that ever gave a damn about me._**

She remembered the way his face fell and his eyes were sad and hurt when he had told her in the car. She knew he was sad he just couldn't give into him.

_**When you left…I knew that it was over. That I had killed us. And I hated myself.** _

She opened her mouth to say something and stepped towards him but he stopped her by pointing back to the posters. She shut her mouth and stepped back letting him continue.

**_But now that were back together. I need you to know._**

Her heart started pounding hoping that it was going to say what she wanted it to say.

_**I will never ever hurt you again.**  
_

It wasn't what she had hoped…she frowned slightly and he noticed it quickly putting up the next poster. And it big Read letters it said:

_**I LOVE YOU JACKIE**_

Her heart fluttered and the once sad tears turned into happy tears. Everyone around them seemed stunned at the romantic and kind thing Hyde had done for Jackie.

"Steven…"

"I'm sorry I can't say it Jackie. I don't know why I can't…but I just…"

"Oh Steven that was the best present you could have ever given me for Christmas. Thank you."

She ran to him wrapping her arms around his neck holding him tightly.

"I meant it Jacks…really I did."

She pulled back and smiled at him.

"I know you did. And I love you too Puddin Pop."

He smiled at her before cupping her face to kiss her sweetly.

"Oh well that was the sweetest thing I have ever seen!" Kitty exclaimed from the door.

"Oh geez…" Hyde groaned.

"Oh but it was sweet baby…"

"Alright shows over everyone. Let's leave them alone!" Red exclaimed.

Everyone left leaving Jackie and Hyde in the driveway alone. Jackie stood on her tip toes to kiss him just as the snow began to fall softly. Jackie pulled back and a huge smile was plastered on her face.

"Steven! It's snowing!"

Hyde watched in amusement as Jackie swirled and twirled in happiness as the snow fell around her making her look like an angel.

"Isn't it beautiful?" She asked referring to the snow.

"Yeah you sure are."

She stopped twirling and looked back at Hyde smirking at her. She smiled at him.

"Steven this was the best Christmas ever."

"Well its not over yet."

"What do you mean?"

"I still need to give you your present."

"What? There's more than all of this. And besides…I thought we decided not to give each other anything this year."

"I know…but I changed my mind."

He walked over to her pulling out the necklace from his pocket dangling it in front of her. It was a silver chain with a small diamond star pendent. She gasped and reached out to touch it.

"Steven it's beautiful…" She whispered.

"I thought you'd like it."

Hyde clasped it around her neck and she pulled him in for a kiss.

"Thank you Steven."

"Merry Christmas baby…"

He pulled her in for another kiss as the snow fell around them. Jackie was right…It was the best Christmas ever.


End file.
